Love hurts
by findingsamantha
Summary: Yes, I know I used Fang's quote from the 4th book. Nick Fang's his nickname and Max are in school, and Max had to break up with Fang, because she loves him. She misses him like crazy, but they can't be together. Fax. AU, AH. Chp. 4 Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

I miss him.

I see him everyday, miss him more and more. He knows me inside and out , as I know him. I love this incredible boy.

I see him in the hallway, and try not to stare. But, he looks up, sensing my presence. We stare at each other for an immeasurable period of time, everything and everyone else gone, except us. Until his friend says, "Come on, Nick."

He gives me a last look, agony in his features for a second before putting on the unreadable face that is his signature. By this time, tears are racing down my cheeks. My best friend comes up to me, takes my hand, and walks me to my first class.

This is what's best for both of us, I thought.

I wanna believe that lie. I wish I could.

But I don't.

And I can't believe what I gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay. Hey guys. Congrats if you read this. That means your pretty cool. Haha. But anyways, I've never done one of these. And by one of these, I mean an actual story or an Author's Note. So here goes.**

** Uno, you can criticize me. It helps, even if it's a flame. Thought I'd put that out there. **

** Second, um I won't be updating every day. Probably not even every 3 days. Because it takes a long time to get my writing to make sense and be perfect (or what I think perfect is). C, I have a rough outline of the plot. But I don't know exactly where I'm going with this, because I currently have two other stories that I'm writing that are not on my profile yet. So yeahh.**

** Okay, now onto the reviews:**

**Crazychick, thank you so much! You're so special, because that was my first review EVER! So congrats, here's your virtual cookie. :D**

**Augustamay, your review literally made my day. Thank you sooo much! (:**

**Thanks also to Nighthawk21 and anyone who put me or my story on favorites/alerts! Thank you so much! (:**

** Sorry about the long wait, here's the chapter! (In advance, sorry about the editing mistakes, if there are any!)**

It's weeks later. I still miss him. I love Nick, and it's killing me.

I'm depressed, to put it lightly. Everyone can tell. My classmates, my friends, my parents, my siblings. Nick can tell, and he ignores it. But that's fair of him, considering I broke his heart.

I had to, though. I mean, Shawna wouldn't ---

No. You know what? I'm not even gonna go there. I'm not gonna think of something I know is gonna make me break down.

Anyways.

I just keep thinking about the night I broke up with him. I can't help it, its like its burned into my memory.

------------------------------------------Flashback!------------------------------------------

I was distant all week, and Nick could tell. I would dodge him when he tried to kiss me on the lips, and I wouldn't hug him anymore. I wouldn't really talk to him at lunch, or anytime, really. I think he could tell what was coming, but he didn't know why.

My mom dropped me off. "Are you sure you're okay, honey?" She asked for the 97th time that night.

"Yeah, fine, Mom." I replied, trying not to get angry with her. After all, its not _her _who's making me break up with Nick.

"Love you." My mom said to me.

"You too." I was never good with emotions, which is why tonight would be hard.

***

I was climbing up the stairs to Nick's room, emotionally numb. I heard The Fray coming through the walls of his bedroom, right down the hall. I loved the song that was playing. That's one of the many things that Nick & I had in common: music. Nick was the one who taught me to play guitar. We both liked to sing, too.

That's the thing. We were a great couple. We had a ton in common; we got along great. We goofed around, and we weren't one of those couples that had to make out all the time. We had been going out for about a year, but we had both liked each other for months before Nick had the nerve to ask me out.

Anyways.

I knocked on Nick's bedroom door, instead of barging into his room like I usually do.

"Come in!" He says, knowing it's me.

"Hey," I say to him quietly.

"Hey Max." Nick says, finally looking up, curious eyes searching mine.

"Soo..." Nick says, trying to fill the empty silence, knowing that he can't, but trying all the while.

Trying to get to the point, I sit down across from him on his bed. "Nick..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words. Nicks looks at me for a long time, finally putting two and two together and getting what I'll never be able to put into words.

"Why?" he whispers, like if he doesn't say it loud enogh, it won't be true.

"I... just need some space. I'm s-sorry." I got up, giving him one last long look that I hope will explain everything. As I'm walking out his bedroom door, I hear him mumble an, "I love you."

Completely shocked, tears fell down my cheeks. "I love you too," I mouthed, as I walked out of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I don't usually read these (author's notes) unless they're my favorite authors, but please do, because this is how I thank you guys!

So yeah. Thanks for any reviews! They make my day, even if they are really critical. It helps. Thanks also to all the favorites and reviews too! It means so much.

Also, just thank you to any one who's reading this. (:

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I haven't been doing these, I keep forgetting, so this if for the whole story unless I remember to have one each time. I. do. not. own. Maximum Ride. I wish I did, but I don't.

About the long wait...........

SO SORRY! I keep getting writer's block, and then keep procrastinating typing up the chapters. Plus I have school, and I have to go to a gym 3 times a week with mah madre. Fun. (Note the sarcasm there.) Anyways, I'm so so so sorry that I my updates take really long, I;ll try to change that, but I know for certain I can't do it everyday. Sorry, but I have a life, here. (Not to say that author's who update everyday don't have a life, they just write faster than me. :P)

Um, yeah, here's the story now.

:D

Shawna & I used to be best friends. Although she was a little older than me, we just totally clicked. We understood each other completely. We liked all of the same music, movies, books, and our personalities were very similar too.

I had good fiends my age, but Shawna was always my best friend. We had so many good memories, and she was always there for me. Whenever I had big fights with my friends, or crushes gone wrong, or was embarassed at school, she would sit with me and let me cry or talk it out. She was the big sister I always wanted. So, as you can tell, I trusted her completely and loved her to death.

************

Shawna had a brother and a sister. They were both younger than her. Angel, who was six, was her younger sister. And she was such a cherub (A/N: my favorite word ever :D). Angel was a little small for her age, but not tiny. She had golden ringlets that felt like silk, and was fair skinned. She had beautiful green eyes that had a knowing look to them, like she could tell what you were thinking. Overall, she was a sweet, friendly little kid, and she had me, (and most people) wrapped around her little finger.

Shawna's brother was the opposite of Angel in looks. He had hair as black as a raven's, and dark brown eyes. He was tall and skinny for his age, but definitely not wiry. His black hair was down to his shoulders, and his bangs were well over his eyes, always getting in the way of them. He didn't talk much, and always had an unreadable expression on his face. When he was little had an obsession with vampires, but he was over that now. His name was Nicholas. But most people called him Fang.


	4. Untitled

Hey guys!

This is an author's note. Sorry about that, but part of it is details about the story you're gonna want to know.

First off, thank you SO MUCH Nighthawk21 for reviewing four times! If I could, I'd give you a virtual cake! But, sadly I can't.

Anyways.

Okay. So I got the same question from a couple of different reviewers, which was:

Are Nick, Nicholas, Fang, & Tattoo the same people?

Okay, first off, Tattoo: Not a person. It was the name of the song that I was listening to when I was writing the song, and I'll fix it so that it doesn't say that anymore.

Nick/Nicholas: Same person. Nick is a nickname for Nicholas.

Fang: Same person as Nicholas. I know that's confusing, but Fang is his other nickname. If you're still confused, PM me.

So, for the last time (in case any of you are still confused):

Nicholas = Nick = Fang. Tattoo = NOT A PERSON.

There we go. (:

Anyways, moving on.

I am SO SO SO very sorry. I should be updating soon, seeing as its my February vacation this week. I have TOTAL writer's block. But I'm trying anyways. I'll try to write a second chapter, because I feel so guilty. I also have a couple of 2 shots I'm writing that I'll put up soon.

FAMILIES:

Max:

Gazzy

Nudge

Dr. M.

Ella is her best friend.

Fang:

Shawna

Angel

Iggy is his best friend.

Thought I'd let you know ahead of time, because I haven't posted a chapter yet.

So yeah.

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Speaking of reviews, I'm not going to ask for a certain amount to get the next chapter, because it takes me long enough, but if you could please review, they make my day.

Thanks again for reading, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Please? Just click the button, it'll only take a minute.


	5. Iggy

Love Hurts Chp 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay, again. I have excuses, PM me if you want to see them.

Does anyone know what the difference between visitors and hits? Sorry, I'm new to this. (:

Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH to anyone that favorited this story, or me as an author. Also to anyone who put me on author alert/ story alert. It's just good to know people like this story!

Ummmm.... yeah. Nothing else to say. Any questions? (If you have some, put them in a review. Or, just please review anyways. ;D)

Otherwise, I'm gonna get on with the story.

OH! I keep forgetting this.

Disclaimer: This is so so sad. But I don't own Maximum Ride. Or any of the characters. Only this plotline! And my Taylor Lautner cardboard cut-out. ;D

I walked down the barren hallways, zoning out. It was 3:50pm. I had stayed after school for Ms. Jenkins, my geometry teacher. Geometry. Eww. Proofs & theorems are the bane of my existence.

It's been two months. Two months since I broke up with the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've been trying to move on, but.. I don't think I ever will. Sometimes I see him, and it just hits me all over again. Thankfully, though, the threats have stopped.

*****

"Max?"

....

"Maxxxx?"

.....

"Maximum!"

"Wha-huh? Oh. Sorry Mrs. P. " Mrs. Peterson looked at me, a frustrated look on her face. "I was just asking you if you knew the chemical formula for salt.... So, do you?"

"Umm. NaCl." I mumbled absently. I must have zoned out. Again. I hated this class. Chemistry was one of my least favorite subjects. Anyways, this was class was one of the two classes I'd shared with Fang, the other being English.

"Okay, time to put you in partners for labs!" Everyone in the class groaned, including me. Mrs. Peterson was an okay teacher, but she always put partners together. She never allowed you to pick your own. Mrs. Peterson usually paired you up with people you didn't like -- on purpose. She has this state of mind where she thinks you should learn to work well together with anyone. So she puts you with your enemies. Great.

"Zoe... you go with Alyssa." One groan and two rolled eyes followed her directions through the room. It was a long, wide classroom, with two sinks on each end, and desks all down the middle in rows of three's.

"Max..." I waited, hoping I didn't get partnered with Fang.

"You go with Ignatius."

Oh no.

*****

I was looking down into my chemistry book, completely ignoring the incredibly pissed-off vibe my lab partner was giving me. Ignatius, or Iggy, as most people called him, was Fang's best friend. He used to be mine, too, until I broke it off with Fang. Most of me had expected he'd side with Fang, but it still hurt to see the hate in his eyes. I read Iggy the instructions to the sodium-chloride lab we were doing. I kept my hear bent, and my eyes down, desperately hoping to become invisible.

"Max?" I looked up at Iggy, curious. I really looked at him, his lanky 6'2'' frame, his strawberry blonde hair & his pale blue eyes.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Can you pass me that beaker?" The coldness was gone from his eyes for a moment as I passed the beaker over to him. I could tell he had tons of questions to ask me, but knew he wouldn't ask them now. I fought internally with myself in the awkward silence for a few minutes, and then finally decided to be courageous.

"Hey Ig? Can we, um.. talk later?" I looked at him as I mumbled this, watching for his reaction. His eyes hardened for a moment, then softened as he said, "Okay."

The rest of the class we worked almost silently, with the occasional interaction between us. I was thinking of Fang, Mike, and Grace, all different parts of my life I wish I could fix.

Next chapter coming up soon! I already have some of it written, now I just have to type it up.

Should be a good chapter.... fluffy..... (:

Plus, check out all of my other one-shots coming up, please! (:


End file.
